12 Events of Christmas
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: There's a lot that goes on in the holiday season. Let's see what everyone's doing, okay? Lots of different pairings, so you can choose what you want to read. Merry Christmas!
1. 1 Christmas Tree

**Moon: Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the holiday season. These stories will be my Christmas present to you guys. I'm sorry that they're shorter than my normal one-shots, but I tried to type these in about a week. I hope you can enjoy! Happy holidays!  
**

* * *

**_1 Christmas Tree_  
**

**_Fine's visiting the Jewelry Kingdom in search of a gift for Rein. But as you know, she tends to get distracted.  
That's why there's a lovely prince coming to help her out a bit.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Christmas eve is always a peaceful time. People are surrounded by kindness and warmth despite the cold weather. At this time of year there are many things to look forward to; parties, presents, dates, and of course food. For our heroine, is quite excited about that last part especially. Just look at her right now, she's standing in front of a candy store looking at all the delicious Christmas cakes and treats. It's a little shocking that instead of looking around at the decorations of the glistening buildings around her that she's looking at cakes, but that's her personality.

"Wah! They look so good! Which ones should I get?" the red haired girl pondered out loud. "Ah, I need to bring some home too."

"Is that you Princess Fine?" Fine turned around to see Bright, holding a bag of nicely wrapped presents.

"Bright, I told you before. Just call me Fine! We've been friends for years, just call me Fine. No princess, Fine."

Bright chuckled good naturally at her childishness. "Then, Fine what are you doing in this place by yourself?"

Fine laughed a little. "Well you see, it's my traditional go eating other kingdoms' Christmas cakes. I saved this kingdom for last, since you've always got the prettiest sweets," Fine said sheepishly. "And Rein loves it when I get her some decor from here so I thought that I could find a great Christmas present for her."

"How nice of you. I'm sure that Rein would love whatever you give her."

"Thanks, but I always have a hard time choosing something," Fine said stroking the back of her head. "I know! Bright, if you have some time right now, come with me to help decide. Rein would love the decor even more."

"I'd be happy to help. Rein and Altezza have similar tastes."

"Thanks Bright! I'll treat you to something later."

Bright smiled at her and they wandered around the shops. By looking at them, you would almost think that they were a couple by how close they seemed to be. Bright showed Fine several objects, but Fine shook her head at all of them. None of it seemed to match Rein's personality enough.

A shopkeeper came over and asked Bright, "Excuse me, but would you like some help choosing a gift for your girlfriend, sir?"

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend," Fine said quickly. Just look at how fast she denied it. "I'm looking for a present for my sister. Do you have any recommendations?"

"Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"Something to suit her image," Fine said. "Graceful, pure and strong, but fragile at the same time. Do you think you have anything that would be good?"

"Please wait a moment." The shop keeper came out with a beautiful necklace that had a crystal butterfly as it's pendent. The butterfly looked like it had snowflakes on the crystal. "It's a limited edition item. A butterfly necklace made out of a special crystal that's rarely seen." Fine took it and examined it in awe. "Does it suit your liking?"

"Bright, isn't this perfect for Rein?"

"Yes, it suits her image very well. She as free as a butterfly with a soul that's as pure as a crystal. I think that Rein would like it."

"I'll take it. Can you wrap it with a shiny blue bow?" The shopkeeper nodded and quickly wrapped it in a pure white wrapping with a large blue bow. "Thank you," Fine said exchanging the money for the box. "Come on Bright, let's go eat sweets now."

"Don't overeat, or else you can't eat that much for Christmas."

"I know, but I can't help it, when it's this time of the year I always want to eat more!"

"Then let's go to a good cafe that I know of. It has amazing sweets." Fine smiled. They headed out to the cafe Bright talked about.

"Wah, these sweets are so cute!" Fine exclaimed looking around at the sweets displays that were all around the shop. "Ah, Rein would love these little tarts. I should get her some. Mother would like this strawberry cake with the yogurt cream. Then Father-" Fine's outward thoughts were interrupted by a soft chuckling. "Bright?"

"Ah, I apologize. I was just thinking about how kind you are to your family."

"Well, they're my family. They always care for me, so I should care for them as much as I can too. Isn't your family caring to you?"

"Yes, they are. But sometimes it gets a little suffocating to be around them," Bright said, his expression a little darker than what it previously was.

"That's natural isn't it? No matter how close you are to someone, you've got to have some time to yourself once in a while," Find said with a wise aura around her. "There's a special crystal Christmas cake this year?! I'm so getting that! Excuse me!" Bright laughed from her words. She can be mature, then very childish. Bright and Fine ordered. Bright only had a cup of tea, while Fine ordered an assortment of sweets. "Bright, that's all you're getting?"

"I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"How can you say that when there's all these tasty sweets right in front of you? Come on Bright, have one."

"No, I'm good. It would make me feel bad if I were to take one of your sweets."

"But, but... um... It's no good if you reject something that someone has offered to you, would a true prince do that?" Fine said, pulling everything out of her mind. In other words, she's improvising. Bright became stoned. His thoughts and his principals weren't meshing well together. Looks like it was too much for him. "Bright? Bright?" Fine waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh no, I broke Bright! What should I do?"

This is where the author comes in to wake up their characters. A white haired girl ran into the scene, slapped Bright awake, then ran out. "What just happened?" Is this really the future Jewelry Kingdom king? That is not the point. Bright! Get back to the story already! "Then what do you recommend?"

"This one." Fine was pointing to the little marzipan prince sitting on a cake in the form of a rose. "The cake has raspberry chocolate inside. It's really tasty!"

Bright took a bite of the cake."Ah, you're right. It's delicious."

"I know right?" Fine plopped another forkful of cake in her mouth. Then looked out the window to see a huge Christmas Tree right in the middle of central square. "Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Would you like to go see it after we finish eating?" Fine nodded excitedly. They got out right when the large star on top of the tree was lit up.

"So pretty!" A song was beginning to play. A nice and cheery one. Fine glanced around noticing that people around her were dancing.

"Would you like to dance Fine?" Bright asked with his hand extended.

"Sure!" Fine's steps were good. Being amazing at sports does work wonders. The two danced very cheerfully and happily. People were coming around to look at their dance. When it was time for Fine to leave, she said, "Thanks for everything Bright."

"It was my pleasure."

"Be sure to come to our Christmas party. Altezza and your parents' invitations are in there too," Fine said, handing Bright colorful envelopes.

"Thanks Fine." Fine smiled back at him before leaving.


	2. 2 Pairs of Skates

**Moon: I'm sorry in advance if this one is way too short, but it's a little hard to understand Narlo half the time while he's a baby. I hope you guys enjoy!  
**

* * *

**_2 Pairs of Skates_**

**_A beautiful place inside the Waterdrop,  
two pairs of skates,  
and two young lovers.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Now then, there was a lake inside the Waterdrop Kingdom that was frozen over with ice. The surrounding area was covered in snow. It was an ideal place for ice skating. It was a secret place, so not many people knew about it. A boy with light brown hair called out, "Milky, come over here!" He's gotten more handsome over the years and taken the heart of several girls, but the only heart he wants is...

"Narlo, you're too fast," the pink haired girl complained. "Ah, this place is so pretty!"

"Mirlo-nee showed it to me when I was younger. It's so much fun to skate here," he told her as he got out the ice skates, one pair for him, one for her.

"I can't wait to skate! Onii-sama never lets me go when Fine and Rein invite me. He says that it's too dangerous." As always, Shade is a worrywart when it comes to his sister. But after he left for Royal Wonder Academy, Milky and Narlo were able to play a lot together. Milky tried to tie her skates together, but not making any progress at all.

"Here, let me." Narlo tied her skates for her since he already tied his own. "There. How do they feel?"

"It's the perfect size. How'd you know?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Mou, Narlo!" He gave a chuckle as Milky pouted at him, but she soon gave in and smiled back.

"Now that we're all ready, let's go, my princess." Narlo offered his hand to her which she gladly took with a small blush. My, he's become quite the gentleman. Quite princely. After pulling her up, they carefully walked in skates to the frozen over pond. Milky slid onto the ice and little too ahead, and Narlo managed to grab her before she fell on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Narlo."

After a minute of Milky just trying to stay on top of the ice without falling, Narlo finally asked, "Do you want me to show you a couple of steps so that you don't fall?"

"Yes, please." Narlo guided he through all the steps. He got Milky to relax and try to not be afraid of falling. "I don't want to fall down though."

"Everyone falls once in a while. Even the most skilled people. If you fall, I'll help you get right back up. Okay? There's no reason to be afraid."

"Okay!" So Milky let go of her fear of falling and she was able to skate just a little better. Confidence is key, if you don't have confidence in yourself, you're bound to fall down. "Wah, this is so fun!" It was only simple movements, but Milky felt like she was floating.

"I'm glad," Narlo commented with a smile. But then there are those instances, where someone just _accidentally _falls and when it's an accident... well, it's an accident.

Milky slid just a little too fast, and almost fell onto the snowy ground. Almost, being the key word. Milky did fall, just not on the ground. Her dear prince save her right before she fell, but it left them in a rather awkward position. Good thing Shade isn't here, or else Narlo would be in big trouble.

"Hehe... sorry about this Narlo."

"It's fine. I'm glad you're safe."

Milky gave him a small smile in thanks, but unfortunately she noticed that the sun was already setting. "Ah... I have to go home. We should do this again," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, we should," he said. After they took off their skates, Narlo, like the prince he is, lead her to her balloon. He kissed her cheek right when she was about to leave. "Come back soon, Milky."

"I will, Narlo," she promised with her cheeks painted a light pink. Their skates were still resting on a bare tree branch, entangled with each other. Looks like they're going to come back to this place soon.


	3. 3 Party Dresses

**Moon: I honestly just felt like writing this, so if you don't like OCs, you might wanna skip this chapter.  
**

* * *

**_3 Party Dresses  
_**

**_You know, dresses are very important to girls.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Inside the Sunny Kingdom castle, there was a girl working away at her desk. "Ergh! I can't think of anything!" she shouted as she messed up her white hair. She's just a little frustrated though. She sighed. "What am I suppose to do? Christmas is so soon..." You see, every year, Moon gives Fine and Rein homemade dresses, but this year she's been having a little trouble figuring out a design. She can't think of anything at all.

The door soon opened, but she was too worried about the presents to look up. "You look so frustrated. Wanna go to a cafe and get some sweets? I think that they have your favorite tarts," the dark haired boy offered.

"I'm busy, Alex. Bother me later. Ah, this isn't any good."

"Dress designs?" He asked holding up the paper. "What's wrong with this one?"

"It's too girly for Fine, so it won't work as well. She won't be happy if I put that much lace on a dress for her," Moon reasoned. "It needs to be the right amount of tomboy-ish, but still elegant enough for their Christmas party."

"Hm... I'm sure they'll be happy no matter what you give them. Why are you so worried about this? Your designs are always good," he asked as he stroked her long hair.

"Stop that." Alex put his hand down. "The party's in two days, I need just the design and fabric soon, then I can give them to Fine and Rein before the party. "

"Won't you have already finished it a week ago? You never procrastinate. Ever."

"I was busy with something else, okay?"

"And that was...?"

"You don't need to know. If you're going to be here Alex, can you look for a fabric for the dresses?"

"Anything for my wild rose," he said, kissing her hair.

"As always, you can spout out amazing words." She let a small smile curve her lips and continued to draw out the dresses. You see, when those two first met, it was in a rose garden. Alex told her from the very first time they met, that she was a princess born from the roses, since he thought she was beautiful. Ever since, he's called her a wild rose and she was his, which was something they both knew and accepted.

"Hey Moon, what about something like this?" Moon turned around to see Alex holding up two bolts, that had shimmering snowflakes. One was pink, the other was blue.

"Perfect. I just got the perfect design." Moon held up her hand and chanted a spell. The fabric cut and sewed itself into two identical dresses. The design was a simple flowing dress with a large white snowflake at the right side of the chest. A white ribbon decorated the waist and made up the thin straps on the top of the dress. "Do you think these are nice enough?"

"Yeah, it suits their tastes perfectly. Let's just hope that Fine doesn't trip."

"I'll enchant it so that it doesn't make her fall. She'll be completely fine. Though I might make them trip on purpose," she told him with a devious smirk. To make a couple more romantic moments, for the young couples, which isn't a bad thing.

"So you're done now? What about your dress?"

"Me? I'm just going in one of my old dresses. I don't have time to make a dress for myself," she stated simply.

"I see..." A mischievous, plotting grin graced his face.

"You're going to the party, too aren't you Alex?" He nodded, remembering Fine and Rein practically throwing the invitation in his face and making him promise to come. "We have to dance together. It's been ages."

"Yeah. You always worry about Fine and Rein so much that we never get to dance together at parties anymore." Because Shade and Bright are hopeless. "Those guys will be fine without you this time."

"I guess. I promise this time we can finally dance together."

"Great, now let's go on a date. I'll put these away from you," Alex told her as he grabbed the dresses to put them away in the wardrobe.

"Wait-" But Alex already opened it to see a white, dark blue, and silver suit. "You always ruin the surprises, Alex." Confusion painted his grey eyes. Frustration and slight embarrassment was clear in Moon's dark eyes. "I wanted to make you a suit this year. It took a while to make since you've got specific tastes about your suits."

"This is..."

"I get it, if you don't want it-"

"No, this is amazing. Thank you, Moon."

Moon blushed a light pink. "You're welcome."

"Looks like I can give you _my_ present early. Here." He handed her a large box that came out of no where. "Open it." Moon slowly undid the ribbon and opened the box to see a pretty dress. White tiered ruffles flowed all the way down to the floor and it was decorated with a silver snowflake ribbon. "I'm not that good at sewing so... Sorry if it's weird."

"It's pretty! You even got a mini top hat for me!" Moon said in amazement, looking at the snowflake covered hat with silver ribbon. She smiled at the boy and hugged him. "Thanks Alex. You're the best."

"I'm glad you're happy. Do you want to get those tarts?"

"Yeah!" They left three dresses in the room to go on their date.


	4. 4 Glass Swans

**_4 Glass Swans_**

**_The glass represents a happy family.  
But they've been separated.  
One girl will bring them together.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Shade-sama, you have a guest," a servant proclaimed, bowing to the prince of the Moon Kingdom.

The purple haired boy asked," Who is it?" A kind faced girl with light blue hair appeared at the doorway. Shade looked away from his book and towards the girl. "Oh, it's just you. What is it, Rein?"

"Hello to you too, Shade," Rein greeted with the same smile on her face. "Why are you so cooped up in here instead of spreading around the holiday cheer like everyone else on the planet?"

"Because it's too cold outside and this is a good book. Just tell me what you want," he ordered impatiently. My Shade, aren't you a Grinch? "Hey, I just woke up! Leave me alone!" Not my problem, get back to the story before I have to be there myself. "Alright already."

"We're going to decorated a Christmas tree," Rein decided. "Now get up already! I already got the perfect tree in your parlor, Milky's going to help us out too. Let's go!"

"How did you get a tree in here?" Rein gave a mischievous smile that meant 'you don't want to know'. Shade sighed, closed his book and stood up. He followed Rein out to the parlor, where he saw a huge pine tree with boxes of ornaments surrounding it.

"Onii-sama, look at all of these ornaments!" Milky was holding up two brightly colored spheres that could be mistaken for candy. Let's hope she doesn't eat them. "I can't wait to start!"

"Let's put the tinsel on first, then the lights. It'll make the tree look sparkly," Rein happily suggested. "Afterwards we can put on all the ornaments that we like on the tree to make it even more pretty! Shade, you cover the top since you're taller. Milky and I will take the bottom."

"So we're actually doing this," Shade stated, not questioned. He still helped out, because Milky wanted to do it so badly. Slowly, they covered the tree in the shiny tinsel and colorful decorations. Shade continued to look in the boxes for things to decorate the tree with, finally beginning to get into the spirit. That's when something caught his eyes. It was an old box that he remembered from the past. Slowly, he took it and opened it to reveal a a pair of crystal glass swans.

A memory came out from the dust. These swans were his mother and father's favorite decoration. Every Christmas, these swans were put near the top of the tree to hope that a bright light would bless their family. But after King Night had disappeared, it hurt Malia too much to even look at them, so she hid them away to forget the fact that those Christmases with her husband would no longer happy. She no longer decorated the Christmas tree with her children. She sank down into her work and become too busy for anything.

"Wah, how pretty!"

"You're right," Milky agreed, also looking at the beautiful swans.

"Rein... Milky..."

"Let's put those swans up too. They're so pretty!" Shade said nothing and continued to stare at them. "Shade?"

"No, we shouldn't put these up, they're too..." He searched his mind for an excuse, but he didn't want to tell Rein about it. Milky was in the room as well as several servants. The atmosphere would change from this joyful aura to something dreary and dark. The servants would be over concerned for them. "Fragile. They'll break too easily."

"Then we just have to be really careful with them right? It'll be fine, just leave it to me. I promise I'll handle them carefully!"

"No, we shouldn't use them."

"Is that so, then let me put them on the tree Shade," a gentle voice requested. Shade turned around to see his mother. "They're very nice ornaments aren't they?" Malia look at them with love and care, remembering the happy days with her husband. She closed her eyes as she took the cold glass in her hands, gently tracing the detailed swans.

"Mother... Are you alright? Don't over strain yourself-"

"I'm completely alright, Shade," she told her son ruffling his hair up a little. Shade still looked concerned because it looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, I actually have a pair of glass swans too," Rein spoke up. "I brought them earlier because I thought that they would be perfect for you guys." Rein took a box out of her bag and opened it. Inside was two swans, one tinted purple, the other pink. "Aren't they cute? They'll go well with the two that you already have."

"So pretty! Rein, can we really put them up on the tree," Milky asked.

"Yeah, I thought that they were perfect for you guys, so it's an early Christmas present from me," Rein explained. "Don't you think that they're great, Shade?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a small smile. "They're perfect." The swans were put up all close together. They looked like a family. A happy, little family. If you took a look through Shade's memories, you could see that happy family image that was once thrown away. After King Night died, everything became dark and bleak for this family. But slowly, and finally, the darkness has cleared. It was soon time for Rein to return, Shade lead her out to her balloon. "Thank you, Rein."

"It was fun to decorate wasn't it? Next time, I'll bring Fine too and it'll be even more fun."

He smiled. "Yeah. It'll be a lot more fun. Thank you, Rein."

"It's weird to hear you thank me twice in the same day. But whatever it is that I did, you're welcome," the blue haired girl told him, completely clueless of what she did for him. "Oh right, I almost forgot!" Shade looked at her in confusion. Rein got out three nicely decorated envelops. "These are for you and your family. They're invitations to the Christmas party in the Sunny Kingdom. You'll come won't you?"

Shade took the letters. "Yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world."


	5. 5 Golden Notes

**_5 Golden Notes_**

**_There's a special music box,  
that's mean to bring two people together.  
It's a very beautiful song to dance to.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Auler, thank you again for helping me choose a present for Sophie," Altezza thanked her friend who was walking right next to her as they were on their way back to the Jewelry Kingdom castle. "Recently her tastes have gotten even stranger, so I wasn't sure what kind of present would be good."

"It's always a pleasure to accompany and assist you Altezza!"

"Is that so? But you had things to do earlier today didn't you? I'm sorry if I had occupied too much of your time."

"Not at all! It was very enjoyable, I'm glad that I was able to spend time with you today. I wanted to give you your Christmas present a little early anyways," he said, more quietly towards the end with a blush adorning his face. My, my, he's still at that age. Auler, you should be able to confess your feelings easily by now. Why can't he see that Altezza has already chosen him? People at this age are very ignorant and unsure.

Anyways, Altezza couldn't hear that last part, so she requested, "I'm sorry Auler, but can you repeat that last part? I couldn't hear you."

"Ah, it's nothing!" Auler replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Altezza! It wasn't anything important, I swear." Altezza minded her own business. Auler would normally tell her if something was wrong or if something's important. "Actually-"

"Altezza-sama, terrible news! Bright-sama is ill, so he cannot assist your dance practice for today," a maid yelled out.

"Ara my, is Onii-sama alright?" Altezza asked concerned.

"Rein-sama is coming to nurse him," she informed. "But he should be fine after getting some rest."

"That's a relief... That his condition isn't critical, not that Rein's coming. Actually, when Rein does come, can you make sure that she doesn't make any food for Onii-sama?" Oh, so she remembers the porridge incident too! Let's hope Rein doesn't cook anything. "Also make sure she doesn't give him anything strange."

"Understood, Altezza-sama," the maid told her, bowing. "However what will you do about your dance practice? Will you cancel it for today?"

"Onii-sama is sick so I won't overexert himself with anything. However the party's in a few days. I need to practice as much as I can so that I don't make a fool out of myself. Thought with Fine and Rein being there, it'd be pretty hard..."

"Then Altezza, why don't I practice with you? It's been a while since I've practiced dancing too," Auler offered, kindly. "I don't want to make a fool of myself either."

"Are you sure Auler?" He nodded. "Then if you don't mind. Please have the room and music prepared within a few minute," Altezza ordered. "How much time do you have today Auler?"

"I'm free for a little while, so it's alright."

"Just tell me when you need to go alright? Don't stay if you have other important things to do, I can always manage on my own." Altezza's always such a strong person, if only she would rely on people like a child once in a while.

"Yeah, of course." Auler was gripping something behind him. He didn't want Altezza to see, even though it was a present for her. Sheesh Auler, if you're going to do something, then do it soon!

"Altezza-sama, there's trouble!" The same maid yelled out.

"Please remain calm," Altezza advised with a calm aura engulfing her. "What is the problem?"

"Someone has taken all the records from the music room," the maid informed. "It's unfortunate but I'm afraid that you have to cancel your dance practice today."

"Is that so?" Altezza's expression became slightly depressed. "Then Auler, I guess that you should go home."

Auler wanted to see Altezza smile. He knows that she'll smile if she dances. "Actually I don't think it'll be a problem. We can still dance together Altezza."

"But how can we when there's no music?"

Auler got the box out from behind him. "T-This is for you Altezza. Open it up," he told her, blushing a fierce red despite the cold weather.

"Thank you." Altezza opened the present to see a small music box. "A music box?"

"It only play 5 notes, but the song's always very beautiful," Auler explained. "We can use it to practice dancing."

Altezza opened the box and it played the sweetest sounds that she ever heard. It was like little faeries were playing the tune. There was something else to the music box besides the pretty sound. 5 golden notes appeared and were dancing about. "It's so pretty... Thank you Auler!" Altezza thanked with a smile. "But I didn't get anything for you."

"That's fine. I'm glad that you enjoyed the present."

"No, it's not," she protested. "Isn't there something you want as thanks?"

"Then... how about we dance together at the Christmas party Altezza?" he asked, still blushing.

"Sure," Altezza agreed. "I was actually hoping that you would ask me, Auler." And then Auler died from blushing. "Auler!" Don't worry, he'll be completely fine for the party. After all, he would never make Altezza cry, not when he put so much care into choosing that music box for her. The 5 golden notes were still dancing.


	6. 6 Pointed Snowflakes

**_6 pointed Snowflakes  
_  
_Didn't you know?  
Most snowflakes have one thing in common.  
They have six arms.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So you're going ice skating with Milky-chan again?" Mirlo asked as she looked up from her painting towards her little brother. "Be safe, okay? And make sure you properly escort Milky. If you two get sick, then you can't go to Fine and Rein's Christmas party."

"Of course, Mirlo-nee. Make sure that you don't catch a cold yourself. Go inside when you've finished painting," Narlo said as he ran off to go skating, because he doesn't want to keep Milky waiting.

"He really likes Milky, doesn't he?" Seeing her brother in love reminds Mirlo of the short time at school that she spent with the one that she liked, but soon after he had to go back to Art Planet. Even though they send letters to each other occasionally, it's not enough. Mirlo still wants to see him in person, but she can't be so selfish. "Pastel..."

She loved painting with him. His art was always so beautiful. That picture that he drew of her was still in her room. Occasionally, Mirlo looks at it and wonders what kind of art he's been making now. Mirlo is sure that it's handsome and gentle, just like him.

"Mirlo-sama, a guest is requesting for your presence," a maid informed her, bowing. "Please come to the parlor as soon as possible."

"Ah, I understand. I'll met with them in a minute," Mirlo told them. She wanted to finish in this one last part of the painting. It was a picture of the ocean with snow falling. As always, it's a very pretty piece. There was so much detail in the tiny little snowflakes. Mirlo put down the paint brush and hurried to the parlor. A princess should not keep her guest waiting. "I apologize for having you wait."

"It's fine," a familiar voice said. The figure was similar as well, but Mirlo did not figure out who it was until he turned to face her. With a smile, he greeted, "It's been a while Mirlo."

"P-Pastel! What are you doing here?"

"Well it's a bit of a story..." As it turns out, Fine and Rein invited him to go to their Christmas party and to make sure that he went, Moon dragged him all the way here from Art Planet. "And that's the story. I was actually planning on going anyways... but I guess they didn't get my message before they dragged me here."

"Fine...Rein..." Mirlo didn't know if she should be thankful for her friends or sorry for the fact that Pastel was dragged here. "What about your father? Is he doing alright?"

"Ah, don't worry. He's doing much better now, so I won't have to be King any time soon. I might even be able to go back to Royal Wonder Academy for the next semester."

"That's great! I've been wanting to show you all of the paintings that I've made while you were gone," she said excitedly.

"I'm sure they're beautiful," he said. "I'm really glad to see you again, Mirlo."

"Me too..." There was an awkward silence surrounding them and both of them were a little too red. Young love can warm up even the coldest of nights.

"Ah, since I'm here, do you want me to show you how to make those snowflakes?" Before Pastel left for Art Planet, he told Mirlo before Christmas break that the art club would make paper snowflakes, but because of his sudden departure, they never did. That's why Mirlo happily agreed to make them. Pastel instructed her carefully, but Mirlo accidentally cut too much off. "Don't worry about it, just try making another one."

After a few more tries, Mirlo said, "I'm sorry, I just keep messing up. I don't think I'll be able to make them as well as you, Pastel."

"It's okay if it's a little strange. No two snowflakes are the same anyways. Just cut it however you want to."

"Okay!" It's been so long since she's heard those words. Her mother is still strict with her and the teachers are very specific about the requirements on classwork. With that, she was able to make a very pretty snowflake. "I did it!"

"It's very pretty, Mirlo," Pastel complimented.

"Thank you for showing me how to make them, Pastel. If I to give them to everyone as a Christmas present, do you think they'll be happy?"

"Of course they would."

Mirlo smiled. "Then I'll give this first one to you Pastel. Ah, you don't have to take it if you don't want to."

"No, I'll take it," Pastel told her as he gently took the paper snowflake from her hands. "Thank you Mirlo. I'll give you the one that I made too," he said handing Mirlo his own snowflake.

"Ah, it's so pretty, thank you!" Mirlo smiled joyfully as she stared at the paper.

"You know Mirlo, I'll be able to stay long enough to go the Fine and Rein's Christmas party." Pastel was blushing red, while Mirlo was looking at him in confusion. "Do you think that it'd be possible for us to dance together?" Mirlo blushed a bright red and Pastel quickly added, "Ah, it's okay if you don't want to, I was just thinking that we've never danced together even at school, and so yeah..."

"No, I'd be happy to dance with you. I've always wanted to dance with you, Pastel," Mirlo answered with a smile. Her face was still very red though. Pastel smiled back at her. Their six armed snowflakes were still on the table.

These paper snowflakes can represent their love for each other. Unchanging and beautiful.


	7. 7 Candy Canes

**_7 Candy Canes_  
**

**_In life, there are lots of things that remind adults of their childhoods.  
For them it's candy canes.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

In the Sunny Kingdom, everyone was busy getting ready for the Christmas party to make it as enjoyable as possible. Even Camelot was doing her best in order for the party to become a huge success. "M-My back!" Maybe she shouldn't try as hard..."My back!" Yeah, she shouldn't try that hard, just think about how old she is.

"Camelot, you should go take a break right now and get the Royal Doctor to tend to you," Elsa told the old woman kindly. "I don't want you to overexert yourself. You still should be in a good condition to enjoy all of the festivities at the party. It wouldn't be the same without you."

"I under- AH, MY BACK!" Two maids assisted Camelot out of the room. Elsa looked at Camelot's unfinished work, thinking that she should do it herself. If even Fine and Rein our helping out, she should do something as well, no?

"Mother, don't worry about that I'll take care of it," Rein informed her. "We're doing fine right now, so take a break while you have the chance to."

"No, I would prefer to help you and Fine get this place ready for the party."

"No, don't worry about us Mother. We're completely alright." Then Fine accidentally dropped a few ornaments. "Don't worry, Fine won't get hurt that easily, so please relax as much as you can Mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You need to rest as well Mother." Then Fine fell in a pile of tinsel. Rein hurried to her twin to make sure that she was alright. "Fine, are you alright?"

"Perfectly fine," Fine said with a smile, getting up from the tinsel. "Nothing's broken." To say the least. This is why you should try to climb a giant Christmas tree while holding ornaments to attempted to decorate it quickly. "Mother, don't worry, you should go relax by the fireplace. We'll take care of everything."

Elsa smiled at her daughters. "Then I'll take you up on your offer. If you two need anything, please call for me and I'll come immediately." Fine and Rein nodded and smiled while Elsa walked to where the fireplace was, wondering why they wanted her to come there so badly. When she reached the fireplace, she saw the reason why. "Truth?"

Her husband was sitting next to the fire, looking quite comfortable. "Elsa. Come and sit with me," he beckoned. Elsa obeyed and sat in the comfy chair across from him.

"What's all this?"

"I thought that it was a good idea since we haven't been able to relax in a while from all the work lately." You see, Fine and Rein helped out a little with the plan too. Looks like it was a success.

"Truth...You even got candy canes and hot chocolate!" When they were younger, Truth and Elsa had a lot of adventures. Every time autumn became winter, they spent their days eating candy canes from different kingdoms. Truth handed Elsa the blue and yelled stripped one. "Is this a star dust one?"

"Yes, do you remember? The time we went to the Moon Kingdom and ate them as we visited the Star Spring."

"I remember that. The stars were beautiful." Elsa took a bit of the candy cane and tasted its sweetness, but it left her mouth a little too dry. "Ah, is that the Flame Kingdom's special, the fireball special?"

"Made from the hottest spices available from the Flame Kingdom," Truth informed as he picked up the flame colored cane. "There was the time where we were searching all over for Bo Dragon."

"We couldn't find him though, but it was still a really fun adventure. Ah, isn't this a freshwater taffy one from the Waterdrop Kingdom?"

"I think so."

"Wasn't there a time when we tried to make them ourselves?"

"Celia got so angry at us, when we accidentally made a mess of the kitchen," Truth remembered with a smile. He took a mysterious purple one. "I think this one is from the Seed Kingdom. It's the mysterious very berry one." He gave the cane a lick and felt a sour taste flowing through his tongue. "Blackberry."

"Then try this one to get a better balance. The Jewelry Kingdom's ruby strawberry."

"Made from a rare, edible crystal and incredibly sweet," he stated. Thank you." They finished off all six of the candy canes with all the memories that they shared together.

Then Elsa noticed a golden colored candy cane which she didn't recognize. "What flavor is this one?"

"This one? You don't remember?" Elsa shook her head. "This one was that we first tried, but they sold out afterwards and no one made them after a couple of years."

"I know that," she said with a small chuckle. "I just don't remember what flavor it was."

"Try it." Elsa broke it in half and gave part of it to Truth. When she tasted the candy cane, she remembered the time where she was just a princess and he was just a prince. The time were they were carefree and were able to play to their heart's content without anything to restrain them. It was a very happy flavor that no one can forget. It was the nostalgic taste of childhood.

Finally, Elsa said, "It's good."

"We've been through a lot together, haven't we, Elsa?"

"Yes, we've been through so much ever since we first met and there's still a lot more to look forward to," Elsa said. The couple smiled at each other. The 7 candy canes brought back wonderful memories to these two. They're memories that can never be replaced or forgotten.


	8. 8 Little Rubies

**_8 Little Rubies_  
**

**_Red is a cheerful color that suits some people perfectly.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Today is finally the day of the Christmas party at the Sunny Kingdom! Everyone's dressed in bright holiday finery. Couples were already gathered. Mirlo entered the room with Pastel who was already blushing red from all of Rein's excitement. Milky disappeared from Shade's sight the minute she saw Narlo. Shade would have done something, but Fine was distracting him. Then Altezza and Auler were already dancing with each other.

After the first hour, Fine and Rein, in the dresses that Moon made them, were satisfied with everything. There was still food even after Fine and Milky's eating contest. The music was enjoyable while the decorations were beautiful to look at. Everyone was having a wonderful time.

"Fine." Fine turned away from the huge snowflake cake and saw Bright. "Would you like you dance with me?"

"Bright, didn't I step on your feet last time we danced together?" Fine asked hesitantly. "Rein wants to dance with you later too so it might not be a good idea if I dance with you." It's also because she wants to keep eating her cake.

"What kind of hostess doesn't dance with her guests?" Bright countered. My, his counters are getting better. "It's only one dance, I doubt that it would kill my feet completely."

"But you recently caught a cold didn't you? I don't want something to happen to you Bright."

"Fine, are you avoiding dancing with me?"

"I understand," Fine told him giving in. "Then I would be honored to dance with you Prince Bright," she said curtsying and taking his hand. So you won this round Bright...

The two danced together. Several people were surprised that Fine was dancing to begin with and it wasn't the 'I hate it' dance that she normally did with Rein. It was an actual princess-like dance. Moreover, she was dancing with Bright.

"They're looking at us, strangely..." Fine complained quietly. She doesn't particularly enjoy all the attention that she's getting right now from others. It was strange for them to see her so princess like. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's because they're seeing another side of you that they wouldn't have expected, Fine." True, this is one of the few times that Bright has seen her dancing the waltz, himself. "Don't mind them." He gave her a smile to comfort her and Fine smiled back at him warily.

She knew that she couldn't just step out of the spotlight now, not when the song was in the middle of playing, so she continued to dance with Bright until the song was over. Moon and Alex came over to them when they stepped off the dance floor. "My, isn't that strange. Bright, what'd you say to Fine to get her to dance with you? "

"I didn't do anything strange, I swear on my honor," Bright told her, slightly scared. Too many memories and too many times Bright lost a sword battle against her.

Moon opened her mouth to say something, but Alex interrupted her, "Hey Moon, you said you weren't going to do anything this time. Come on, let's go."

"Yes sir~ You're a meanie, Alex."

"Yes, yes. You can tell me all about it while we dance," he said leading her towards the dance floor. The next song was just about to start.

"Looks like Moon's enjoying herself. That wasn't so bad, Bright. If I get any better at dancing, I'll dance with you at another party again," Fine promised.

"I look forward to that, Fine. As a thanks for dancing with me, here." Bright handed her box which she soon opened after she gave him her thanks. Inside was a hair clip with 8 little ruby shaped poinsettias in it. It was nice and simple, complimenting Fine's tastes perfectly. "Do you like it?"

"It's pretty, Bright. I wouldn't have expected you to choose something like this." Fine clipped it in her hair. A shining scarlet against a gentle crimson that was close enough to pink. "What do you think?"

"It looks good on you," he complimented. "It's matches your hair and eyes well.

"Hm... I didn't realize that," she said in a teasing tone. "Did you get Rein something similar?"

"Not exactly, but I'll hope that she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will if it's from you." Fine started thinking for a minute as Bright was drinking punch to cool off a little. Even though it's winter, it's still really warm inside. "Yeah, if you got me something this nice, then I should at least join you for another dance as thanks."

"Really? You wouldn't mind dancing with me again?"

"Shouldn't those be my words? Besides, think of it as a little more of a warmup before you dance with everyone else tonight." Fine knows that Bright will always dance with anyone who asks him and that's why every princess and girl at that party asks him. "Or do you still want to relax like this for a bit?"

"No, I want to dance with you again. Let's go, Fine."

"Yeah! But let's do a different kind of dance instead of a formal one." Bright looked at her in confusion. "Just kind of follow my lead." Yep, that's only something Fine would say.

Instead of a beautiful dance without equal, their steps were wider, more fast paced, and much more interesting. It was a dance that was more unrestricted and fun. You can just feel joy and youth emitting from it. It was something that everyone joined into. Even some of the adults were enjoying that type of dancing and joining in as well. A dance that brought many of wide smiles.

"This is fun," Bright commented, a wide smile, unlike his normal small restrained smiles, gracing his features.

"Isn't it?" Fine smiled widely. It was a smile even more brilliant than the hair clip Bright gave her. "Maybe we'll dance like this another time."

"That would be nice." The rubies of the hair clip were sparkling beautifully, but nothing could compare to their smiles of happiness.


	9. 9 Little Bells

**_9 Little Bells_  
**

**_Bells have such a beautiful sound, don't you think?  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rein stepped out of the heated room to relax for a bit. She couldn't handle the stuffiness of that room so she decided to take a little break since Fine looked like she was handling things well. Rein saw a familiar face once she stepped out of the balcony. "Shade?"

Shade turned to see Rein. "Oh, you're here too Rein?"

"What are you doing here in the cold? You should be inside enjoying the party."

"I would say the same for you," Shade told her. "I thought that it would be better if I didn't see Milky and Narlo looking all in love with each other." Aw, isn't he a nice brother? Then Shade sighed and sulked in a little ball form. Now it only it would stop hurting for him.

"Really Shade," Rein sighed and knelt down next to him, making sure that the skirt of her dress didn't touch the ground. "Why don't you focus on your own love life for once? Milky's old enough to take care of herself. You don't need to worry."

"I'm the only 'man' figure in the family, of course I'm going to worry."

"Well, stop worrying and enjoy yourself for a bit. It's a party after all. I don't want you to be a depressed little loner like when I first met you in the middle of a party that Fine and I took so long to plan out."

"I was taller than you and I was not depressed," he defended.

"Ha! So you acknowledge the fact that you were a loner!"

"Rein, it was pretty obvious since I didn't want to interact with you guys at all." He's got a point... But that time in his life is over. "Anyways, I always don't know what to do at these parties ever I stopped watching Milky to make sure that she's safe." No matter how you look at that comment... "Be quiet!"

"But I've seen you dance with Fine a couple of times," Rein told him. She wasn't suppose to be watching, because it was meant as a private moment, but she couldn't resist.

"That's because... She was hyper on cake and she wanted to do something to get rid of all her energy, and I didn't want to race her." Again that's a weird choice in wording. "Shut up!" Fine, the narrator will stop giving unhelpful commentary.

"Hm... Then would you dance with me?" Shade just gave her a shocked look while she explained. "You've only danced with me once before, and it was only for a couple of minutes. I want to actually dance with you until the song's over."

"Why don't you ask Bright then?"

"Bright-sama's busy dancing with Fine right now, and I don't want to interrupt them when they're having so much fun," Rein reasoned. After a few years, she's realized not to get upset with Fine if she does something with Bright. "Think of it as a little warm up before you dance with Fine tonight."

"But-"

"Pretty please! Come on Shade, it's only one dance!"

He sighed in defeat. "Just one dance then." Rein smiled at him. "But first, stop looking so cold," he told her as he put his suit jacket on her shoulders. "If you're going to come outside, at least come prepared."

"Thank you, Shade," Rein thanked as he took her hands. A classical song began to play. Step one, step two, their dance was simple, but pretty. Rein's steps were as delicate as a sugar plum fairy's while Shade's were more similar to a toy soldier's, firm and unbreakable.

"So you've gotten better from before."

"It's all thanks to your advice. Everything finally clicked after that. It was like magic." It was true. Sometimes all people need is a couple of words and they'll be all better.

"Glad I could help." They danced and danced until the song reached it's end. "Are you all warm now?"

"Yep! Thanks for the dance Shade and for lending me your jacket," Rein thanked as she handed Shade his jacket back. But something fell out of one of the pockets. It was a little wrapped box. "What's this?"

"It's a present."

"Then it's for Fine? I don't think the color suits her tastes."

"No, it's for you Rein. Open it." Rein nodded and slowly opened the box as carefully as she could. Inside was a little bracelet with little bells, 9 of them to be exact. They were sky blue, dark blue, silver or white. Rein was speechless. "If you don't like it-"

"Shade, I love it! This is one of the cutest pieces of decor that I've seen!" A smile broke out on her face as she put the bracelet on her thin wrist. "Thank you so much Shade," she thanked with a hug which Shade hesitantly returned back.

"You're still shivering," he commented.

"It's cold outside! You should come inside with me, I'm sure that Fine's been looking for you."

"I'm good." Is what he says.

But then someone came out on the balcony. "Shade, where have you been? If your butt is freezing out here, then get inside this instant," Moon scolded like a mother. "You'll catch a cold this way! You too Rein. Then if you two catch a cold so will Milky and Fine and then-"

"I thought you were busy narrating!"

"What are you talking about-"

"So sorry to interrupt your moment," Alex said, stepping in, grabbing Moon's arm. "Moon, stop interrupting them. Come on."

"I'm done for tonight," she informed him. "I told you, I'm only interrupting each one of them once and it's not making them embarrass in any way possible, I think."

"Then let's go enjoy the rest of the time that we have together. Sorry about that guys."

"No, it's nice to see that you two are getting along so well," Rein told them. Alex and Moon smiled at her, before leaving the two blue haired teens alone. "Thank you again for this present, Shade. It's really wonderful."

"You're very welcome." Rein smiled even wider at the sight of Shade smiling and moved her wrist a little to hear the pretty jiggling sound of the 9 bells.


	10. 10 Little Charms

**_10 Little Charms_  
**

**_Jewelry often reminds people of wonderful memories.  
This piece of jewelry is no exception.  
_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Fine went outside to take a break while Rein went inside to dance with Bright. The two smiled at each other. "Make sure that you have fun while dancing Rein," the red haired twin reminded the blue haired.

"Of course, I will Fine. Don't forget to keep warm. It's just a little chilly outside." Fine nodded and went off to the balcony. Isn't it nice to see these two not argue about boys? When Fine stepped out, it was even colder than before. She could see her breath perfectly! Good thing, she came out with her fuzzy warm tippet.

"Now it's you, Fine?" the purple haired boy questioned.

"Sheesh Shade, how long have you been hiding out here this time? There's frost all over you!" It was true, a thin white layer embraced Shade's dark color jacket.

Shade thought for a moment, if he lied to her, it would not end prettily, so he answered with a question. "How long has it been since the party's started?"

"You've been out here for that long? You should come inside or you'll catch a cold by tomorrow! Your hands are freezing, too!" Shade felt warm in Fine's thin hand. "Let's go inside for a bit and drink some hot chocolate, that'll warm you right up."

"I'm good right here. There was someone else who was scolding me earlier."

"Shade-"

"If I get cold, I'll just hold your hand. You're like a warm little water bottle." Fine blushed red. "But you're getting cold too." He noticed her slight shaking and shivering. "Worry about yourself before you worry about others."

"But I haven't been here all night," she countered. "Come on, there has to be some way that we can get you to warm up. Anything?"

"Then I'll go with what Rein told me earlier. Try not to step on my feet," he told her as he took her other hand. Fine looked confused, so Shade decided to clarify. "We're going to dance to warm up a little." Fine opened her mouth to protest, but Shade said, "What? You'll dance with Bright but you won't dance with me?"

"You know just how to convince people, Shade." With a smile, Fine agreed and they danced to the gentle song playing. Their steps fell in tune with the soft piano notes. "You know Shade, you should really show your face once in a while where everyone else is. There are plenty of people who want to dance with you."

"But I don't want to dance with them. If you dance with one girl, then I feel like I have to dance with them all."

"But you're dancing with me right now. And apparently you danced with Rein earlier." Shade said nothing at this. "So are you coming inside and actually dancing with other people?"

"No, Rein came out here and kind of forced me to dance with her." And everyone knows that you can't say no to Rein. "Then I asked to dance with you, not the other way around."

"Hm... Then I guess I'm special," she thought aloud with a smile, which Shade returned. Silence engulfed them as did the cold. Actually it was getting even colder than before. "You know Shade, next time I just might make a suggestion to have the entire party outside."

"Then I'll just go in a corner and hope that no one notices me."

"Shade! Why are you always like this?" Fine pouted as she pondered. "Ah, since the song's already over, let's go on an adventure! Just a quick one."

"..." He knew he was either going to regret this, or it would be the best part if the evening. Let's hope nothing is destroyed in the process. "Where?"

"You'll figure it out when we get there, but first we've got to figure out a way to get down from here without anyone figuring out..." Shade smirked a little. A good idea just popped into his head. He lifted Fine up, bride-style. "Wa- Shade! What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm picked you up, because I just thought of a great way to get down." Confusion painted her face, then a shocked reaction as Shade stepped onto the balcony railing and jumped down. Luckily, they made it out alive.

"Shade! I could have just jumped down myself!"

"No, you would have definitely slipped and then I would have had to catch you and you're wearing heels, so this was the best option," he explained quickly as he let her down. Even though it would have been more romantic if he had just continued to carry her. But then he wouldn't have known where he was going. "So where are we going anyways?"

"Ah, let's hurry! Someone told me that it was going to snow tonight, and I want to see it when it's snowing."

"Okay..." Ara my, looks like Shade is still a little confused, but he's going to love where they're going since he is a plant lover. When Fine announced that they got there, Shade looked around in amazement. "The Sunny Kingdom's garden?"

"Yep! For winter, we planted a lot of special flowers and Moon poured some strange powder on them, but she said that they'll look very pretty when it snows. Look it's starting." Just like that, white ice specks fell down from the sky. Then the flowers began to faintly glow.

"It's amazing..."

"Isn't it?"

Only now it's a little too cold. Even after all that running, Fine's still shivering. Shade looked at her who was looking at the beautiful flowers. He could faintly hear a loud Christmas song playing. "Looks like it can't be helped."

"Shade?"

Shade took her hands into his once again. "If you get I cold, I'm going to be blamed by your twin and your friend and forced to nurse you back to health later."

"So we're dancing again to warm up?"

"Exactly, but before that. I might as well give you your present before I forget. Here."

"Thank you Shade. It's so cute!" A bracelet with 10 sweet themed charms on it. "You can even change the charms," she said, putting on her wrist. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad that you like it." The two danced under the falling snow and glowing flowers. It was a scene from a fairytale that Fine would always remember because of the bracelet with the 10 little charms.


	11. 11 Pearls of Purity

**_11 Pearls of Purity_  
**

**__****_Jewelry often reminds people of wonderful memories.  
This piece of jewelry is no exception._**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Rein walked inside to see Bright dancing with Altezza. She sighed in admiration of the beautiful dance, hoping to one day be able to dance with Bright that well. Bright came over to her when the dance was finished. "Hey Rein."

"Good evening , Bright-sama," Rein greeted curtsying to him. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening?"

"Yes, it's a very wonderful party. Your decoration skills are really something to take pride in. This Christmas tree is wonderful and colorful."

"Thank you. The tree was mainly Fine though. I helped out everywhere else though," Rein informed him. Inside she was debating on whether or not she should ask Bright to dance. He only just finished his dance with Altezza, and it's unprincess like to ask a boy to dance. Shade doesn't matter, but Bright does apparently.

"Rein, is something wrong?"

"Ah, nothing at all!" She's a really bad liar. "I was just wondering if you would like some refreshments after dancing so much. There's some hot chocolate, please have as much as you'd like."

"Then I'll take you up on your offer. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, it would be my pleasure," Rein answered with a smile. They chatted about random things as they sipped their coco. Eventually Altezza came over to them. "Altezza, good evening. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, it's quite enjoyable." Even more so since she's been dancing with Auler quite a bit. "May I speak to Onii-sama alone for a moment Rein?" Rein nodded and excused herself for a moment. "Onii-sama, aren't you going to do something?"

"What are you talking about Altezza?"

"When you spent that much time choosing a present for someone, you should give it to her," Altezza advised to her loving older brother. "You know she'll like your present so there's no reason to be hesitant. Just do what you normally do and it'll be perfect."

Bright gave a relaxed smile. "Thanks Altezza."

"You're welcome, Onii-sama. I'm sorry to have interrupted your chat with Onii-sama, Rein. I look forward to seeing your dance tonight," Altezza said.

"I hope that it can be as good as yours Altezza." Altezza smiled and went back to Auler's side. "What did she talk to you about, Bright-sama?"

"It was just some words of encouragement," he said truthfully. If only people could be truthful all the time, but they often forget to in the most critical moments. Bright suddenly felt a cold hand against his warm cheek and flinched back.

"Ah, I'm sorry Bright-sama," Rein apologized pulling her hand back. "It's just that you're looking a little too warm. It isn't good to overexert yourself. You recently had a cold didn't you? Don't over strain yourself." Concern laced her voice.

"I'm alright Rein. Thank you for worrying about me."

"Maybe you should take a break and step outside for a minute?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Would you mind joining me, Rein?"

"No, I would be happy too." Inside, Rein felt very successful. Good for you, Rein. Now if only Bright would make another move. They headed outside onto the balcony. At this time, Fine and Shade had already jumped off the railing, so they were alone.

"It feels very nice outside, but are you alright Rein?"

"I'm completely f-fine Bright-sama." Bright was very suspicious of her words and she was shivering meanwhile Bright was still warm enough from all of the dancing. He took off his cape and put it on Rein's shoulders. "Bright-sama?"

"You look a little cold."

"I'm fine Bright-sama, you should take your cape back before you catch a cold-"

"But you look even colder than I am. You worried for me so much, at least let me do this for you."

He sounded so sincre, Rein couldn't resist. "Thank you Bright-sama." Then a loud, but cheerful song began to play. Rein thought that this was a good opportunity to dance with Bright. "Um... Bright-sama, would you... um..." If only the words could leave her mouth and more loudly.

That's why Bright decided to take matters into his own hands. "Rein, let's dance together."

"Eh?!"

"We haven't danced together at all tonight. I would like you dance with you at least once," he said gently taking her hand. "Unless you don't want to."

"No, of course I do, Bright-sama!" The two danced together. It was a dance that could remind one of a ballet dancer and a nutcracker. Pretty and just right for Christmas. It suited winter even more as snow fell down. "As always, you're amazing at dancing, Bright-sama!"

"It helps if you have a good partner."

"Ah, I'm sorry if I'm not any good!"

"No, I meant it in a good way. You're really getting more amazing at dancing every time I dance with you."

She gave out a grin. "Looks like all of my practicing has paid off then." When the dance ended, Rein said, "Thank you for the dance Bright-sama. I hope that you enjoyed tonight."

"I have a wonderful time, Princess Rein. Thank you very much for the invitation."

"But the party isn't over yet."

"I just wanted to give my thanks before I forget." He got out a small box and handed it to her. "As a part of my gratitude, won't you accept this?"

"Ah, is this a Christmas present?" Bright nodded. "Thank you so much Bright-sama!" Rein opened it to see a pretty pearl chocker with a delicate pale blue pearl drop as it's pendent. The 11 pearls reminded her of winter and purity. "Ah, this is wonderful! Thank you Bright-sama."

"I was hoping that it would suit your tastes. I'm happy that you like it."

"Ah, I'll put it on right now," is what she said, but she was having a little bit of trouble because of her long hair.

Seeing how Rein was getting a little frustrated, Bright offered, "Here, let me." With a simple 'click', the pearls gleamed against Rein's rosy skin. "It looks wonderful on you Rein."

"Thank you Bright-sama. Ah, have you cooled down enough?" Bright nodded. "Then why don't we go inside so that we don't catch a cold?"

"That would be nice." Rein and Bright went inside to the warmth, to dance once more together before the night ended. The 11 pearls were shining along with their smiles.


	12. 12,000 Friends

_**12,000 Friends**_

_**It was an old promise between our favorite pair of twins.  
**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

A few years ago, before the Blessing of the Sun's light began to fade, it snowed on a winter day in the Sunny Kingdom. At that time, Fine and Rein only had each other to play with. Their parents were busy with work, so the twins had to play by themselves. That didn't change the fact that they had a lot of fun and were excited for everything.

"Wai! Everything's covered in a blanket!" Fine yelled out as her young eyes glanced around at everything snow covered.

"It's so pretty! So this is snow?" This was the very first time they've ever seen snow with their own eyes. They've only seen it in pictures. "Fine, what should we do first? I wanna make snow angels!"

"Let's have a snowball fight instead!"

"Eh?" But before Rein could protest, Fine already threw a snowball at her. "Fine! I'm going get you back for that!" Rein tried to make a snowball, but it fell out the minute it left her hand. "Ah! Why didn't it hit you?"

"Here, you've got to make sure the snow's tight together so it'll be a snow ball, yeah, just like that!" Then that same snowball got thrown in Fine's face.

"Gotcha!"

"I'll get you back for that Rein!" They threw snowballs back and forth at each other until they got tired and lied down in the snow.

"Wanna make snow angels now?"

"Yep! But how do you do that?"

"Just lie in the snow and move your legs and your arms," Rein instructed. "Yeah, just like that!" Fine and Rein made several snow angels all around the ground.

"Look there's a lot of us!"

"There are!" Rein yelled in agreement as they both looked around the garden that was covered in little figures. "But what else should we do now?" Fine and Rein looked a little sad as they wondered what to do next. You know, it's lonely when there's only two people playing in a place with all this snow.

"Ah, I know! Rein, let's make a lot of snow men!"

"Snow men?"

"Yeah! We're going to make really big snowballs and stack them on top of each other."

Rein smiled wider. "Yeah!" So that's what they spent the rest of the afternoon doing. Snowman after snowman, until the snow angels were gone and replaced with snowmen with funny faces that covered the entire garden. "We finally finished Fine!" Rein yelled out as she plozed out on the ground, with Fine following her.

"Yep, enough snowmen to cover the entire garden!" Nothing but silence passed for a minute, until Fine spoke again. "Hey Rein, it's fun playing with just the two of us but..."

"It's just a little lonely with the two of us. "

"Hey Rein/Fine. When we get older, let's make a lot of friends. Enough friends so we'll never be lonely again," they said to each other. The twins smiled at each other. They really did have the same thoughts.

"Let's make at least 12,000 friends," Fine suggested.

"Eh? Why 12,000?" Rein questioned. But you've got to agree with her, that is a pretty random number...

"It's a good number."

"But will we be able to find that many people on Mysterious Star?"

"If we can't find that many people here, then we'll find that many friends all over the universe!"

"Oh right! When we get older, first let's made a whole bunch of friends on this planet first. Then when we get old enough to go to school, we can make friends from all over!" Then Rein realized something. "Ah, but first let's go with a smaller number."

"Sure, but we're going to get to that number no matter what!"

"Yeah!"

The twins smiled at each. It was a promise. One day they would play with a lot of friends. 12,000 is a lot, isn't it? But if it was them, then they can do it. They can definitely make 12,000 friends.

* * *

**Moon: I hope you guys enjoyed this little set of stories. I'm sorry if they were too short, but I hope that you enjoyed them nevertheless. Happy holidays! ^_^**


End file.
